Jumping Jobi Wood!
Jumping Jobi Wood! is the fifteenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller informs the engines that the Mayor of Sodor wants some Jobi Wood to build a summerhouse. Thomas asks if he can go to Misty Island to collect the Jobi wood. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand also wants to go with Thomas as the cranes have been acting crazy lately. The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Edward to Misty Island and tells Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand to stay on Sodor and learn the ways of his railway. Thomas and Edward soon set off through the Misty Island Tunnel and arrive at Misty Island. Edward is intrigued by what he sees at the Logging Station. Thomas then takes Edward on a tour of the island and shows him the zip-line bridge, the noisy saw mill, the logging pond, and last but not least - Old Wheezy and Hee-Haw the log loaders. Next, Thomas and Edward chuff to the Shake Shake Bridge. They need to cross it in order to collect the Jobi logs. Edward doesn't like the bridge and when he's almost reached the other side, he stops and will not move. Then, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand arrive and ask if Thomas needs help. Thomas refuses their help and insists that they can manage on their own. So Thomas collects a flatbed and goes to see Old Wheezy. Old Wheezy is misbehaving, as usual, and tosses the logs all over - some even hit poor Edward! The logging locos return and see the chaos going on and offer to help. Thomas refuses the help again and goes to see Hee-Haw. But Hee-Haw had run out of oil and thick black smoke was bellowing from the him and all over James and the Fat Controller! The Fat Controller is very cross but Thomas knows who can help. He races back to Sodor and collects Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who are more than happy to help. First, they manage to get a surprised Edward off the Shake Shake Bridge and then they show Thomas and Edward how to catch the Jobi logs as Old Wheezy throws them, and finally, Dash's driver fills Hee-Haw with oil. At last, all the Jobi logs are loaded and the five friends go back to Sodor. The Fat Controller is delighted and calls them all really useful engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Rocky (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Captain (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Locations * Sodor * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island * Misty Island Tunnel * The Logging Station * The Zip-Line Bridge * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Pond * The Saw Mill Goofs * Sir Topham Hatt gets offended when Ferdinand calls him "boss" and, in the UK version, Thomas suggests that Ferdinand call him the Fat Controller. But that's only a nickname the engines use in private. * Edward gets scared and stops not far from the end of the Shake Shake Bridge. The most logical thing to do would have been to quickly get back onto firm land. * Thomas seems to prefer using Old Wheezy now. * Edward shouldn't have only been damaged by the logs hitting him, in real life, he would have fallen in the logging pond. * The way the logs land perfectly on the flatbeds is very unrealistic. * The amount of oil Dash's driver put into Hee-Haw would not be enough to run him. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Henry's trains. * When the engines enter the tunnel on the return to Sodor, Bash and Dash are in their pre-Misty Island Rescue condition. * Edward should have had a head lamp while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. * Edward has been to Misty Island before. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Dash and the Launching Log * Take-n-Play - Edward and the Jobi Tree Gallery File:JumpingJobiWood!titlecard.png|Title card File:JumpingJobiWood!1.png File:JumpingJobiWood!2.png File:JumpingJobiWood!3.png File:JumpingJobiWood!4.png File:JumpingJobiWood!5.png File:JumpingJobiWood!6.png File:JumpingJobiWood!7.png File:JumpingJobiWood!8.png File:JumpingJobiWood!9.png File:JumpingJobiWood!10.png File:JumpingJobiWood!11.png File:JumpingJobiWood!12.png File:JumpingJobiWood!13.png File:JumpingJobiWood!14.png File:JumpingJobiWood!15.png File:JumpingJobiWood!16.png File:JumpingJobiWood!18.png File:JumpingJobiWood!19.png File:JumpingJobiWood!17.png File:JumpingJobiWood!20.png File:JumpingJobiWood!21.png File:JumpingJobiWood!22.png File:JumpingJobiWood!23.png File:JumpingJobiWood!24.png File:JumpingJobiWood!25.png File:JumpingJobiWood!26.png File:JumpingJobiWood!27.png File:JumpingJobiWood!28.png File:JumpingJobiWood!29.png File:JumpingJobiWood!30.png File:JumpingJobiWood!31.png File:JumpingJobiWood!32.png File:JumpingJobiWood!33.png File:JumpingJobiWood!34.png File:JumpingJobiWood!35.png File:JumpingJobiWood!36.png File:JumpingJobiWood!37.png File:JumpingJobiWood!38.png File:JumpingJobiWood!39.png File:JumpingJobiWood!40.png File:JumpingJobiWood!41.png File:JumpingJobiWood!42.png File:JumpingJobiWood!43.png File:JumpingJobiWood!44.png File:JumpingJobiWood!45.png File:JumpingJobiWood!46.png File:JumpingJobiWood!48.png File:JumpingJobiWood(magazinestory)1.png File:JumpingJobiWood(magazinestory)2.png File:JumpingJobiWood(magazinestory)3.png File:JumpingJobiWood(magazinestory)4.png File:JumpingJobiWood(magazinestory)5.png File:JumpingJobiWood(magazinestory)6.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes